Doctor Who: A Promise
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Amy promise the Doctor that she will travel with him forever but what if they bump into a future version of her Doctor with a new companion called Clara. Where is her future self? Why did she leave the Doctor alone? and Why did the Doctor replaced her with a brunette woman?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor spins around in his console trying to select a destination for Amy Pond, his mad and impossible Amy Pond. He set the Tardis random cause he couldn't think where to visit.

Amy just came as she went down stairs and walk towards the Doctor

"Doctor where are we up to?" she asked him

"Dunno" he said "I've set the tardis random to our next destination"

"You know this is amazing" she said to him looking up the ceiling of the tardis one more time like this is her first trip inside the tardis

"Travelling with you" she said with a grinned

"Of course travelling with me is fantastic" he said

"I could travel with you forever and I mean it" she said

The Doctor looked at her with a worried expression, he stepped closer to her and sighed

"Amy, you can't travel with me forever" he said

Amy glared at him "Why not?" she asked "You don't want me" she yelled

"No it's not that" he said

"Then why can't I travel with you?" she asked

Why can't she travel with him forever? She waited for him just to see those stars and he says he can't travel with me forever and ever. He has no rights to decided whether Amy should leave or not and she is not going to leave him and that was a promise.

"You don't get it do you?" he said

"I get it that you want to stay away from me" she threaten him "Is it because am not worthy enough or is it because I wasn't smart enough"

Amy gave him a death glare but the Doctor wasn't frightened or anything, Amy just doesn't understand what he meant.

"No Amy" he said and sat done one of the control seats and began rubbing his temples

"Then what is" she demanded "I swear to God that am going to travel with you forever and you will never leave me again"

"Because am 907 and look I've travel lots of people, I travel with my companions before I met you" he sighed "And I know one day you'll leave me alone"

Amy calmed quick when she heard the Doctor's last words. She walked to him and place her hands on his shoulder

"I will never leave you and I promise that I will make sure that you are never alone"

The Doctor didn't want to argue about being left out alone so he just nodded.

He jumped out of his seat and began pulling levers and stuff. Then tardis began to start travelling. Amy hold on to the bars and made sure it was very tight as possible enough to get her safety

"Doctor what's happening?" she screamed

"I don't know, It was the tardis" he ran to the console trying to comfort his sexy tardis

"What's happening old girl?" he asked the tardis

Then the tardis stopped, which means they already landed. The doctor have no idea where he landed or when but he decided to check it out so he ran through the front door, Amy followed him behind, The doctor opened the doors and see what he is looking at right in front of him.

"And all the amazing places we've been and you choose London" he shouted at his own Tardis

"Yeah why here?" Amy asked "Why London?, what so interesting about this place"

The Doctor turned around to his tardis

"Okay let's get outta here then" he walked to his tardis but then the front door was locked

"No No the tardis won't let us in" he turned around to Amy "I guess we'll just look around London"

The Doctor walked away from Amy, the Doctor didn't know where he's going but he knew the tardis brought them for a reason. Amy finally catch up to the Doctor

"Doctor can we just go and buy coffee am kinda thirsty" she said

"Umm I'll meet you there, i'll just be quick okay?" he said

"Okay" Amy nodded

Then she walked around leaving the Doctor investigating London while she goes all by herself and buy a coffee.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD**

At the Tardis

The Doctor and Clara are at the console.

"So where do you wanna go? Where do you want to see?" he asked Clara

"London" she answered

"Why London? We've been to London and I've already been to London almost thousands of time and you've choose London?" he said

"I just want a coffee, I've asked for coffee and you took me to the best coffee ever made in the galaxy but that was alien, I just wanted a nice coffee from London that is from earth not aliens"

He wanted to argue but since it's Clara's wished and she did made a point, he remembered that he took her to the Planet of the Coffee Shop which he describe it the last time he mentioned it was hideous.

So the Doctor threw around and that he means runs around his console and pulling levers and pushing buttons. He didn't like London not that he hates it. He's just bored at London he typed the coordinates and the Tardis started to shake around and Clara is trying to hold on then it stopped.

Clara headed out to the front door but before she stepped out the Doctor wanted to remind her before she goes.

"Clara be back here in 15 minutes okay?"

Clara nodded and headed out for the door, while the Doctor is left alone in the console. What could he possibly do when Clara just went out to buy herself a coffee? The Doctor decided maybe repair and tinker his tardis, maybe he could go fix the Chameleon Circuit but he knew that he always wanted the Police box to stay that way besides he loves the colour blue.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWD**

Clara went out to buy the nearest coffee, she spot the nearest coffee shop and headed towards it and bought herself a coffee, but then there was no place to sit the people was crowded because this was starbucks after all the best coffee in London.

Clara spot a empty seat and a girl with a ginger hair she guess she's not from around here so she began walking towards her

"Is this seat taken?" she asked

And the ginger girl just nodded

"Am Clara what's your name?" she asked the ginger

"Am Amy" she said

"Nice Name, I can tell you're not from here are you?" she said

"Umm no" Amy sipped her coffee "Am just travelling with my friend"

"What about you?" Amy asked

"I lived here but am just travelling too with a friend"

The they both walked out of the Coffee shop and began to stroll around and having a conversation

"Your friend rambles" Amy laughed "My friend too, he rambles alot and it's quiet annoying"

Amy and Clara laughed about there friend unknown to them that both of their friends are infact the same person.

"So can I meet your friend?" Clara asked

"Sure, let's just find him I have no idea where he wanders around London" Amy said

They both looked around and tried to find Amy's friend, till Amy spot the Doctor _her Doctor_ around the corner. Amy grabbed her wrist and walked towards him.

"Clara I like you to meet the Doctor" Amy introduce

The Doctor turned around and face Clara, she shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Clara" he grinned at her

While Clara was shocked to see her friend is was in fact the Doctor, except he wears a tweed jacket and looks so young. Clara knew about time travelling but since this Doctor doesn't recognise her she had to get outta here, she would mess the timelines so which means Amy's Doctor is a younger version to Clara's Doctor.

"Umm nice to meet you Doctor, am sorry Amy but I should really..." before Clara was about to say something

A Man appeared came and she recognise that voice, it was the Doctor, Clara's Doctor walking towards her not knowing who is Clara talking to

"Clara you were suppose to be at the tardis in 15 minutes but..." the Future Doctor looked at Clara and she saw who is she talking to and in fact she was talking to him well the younger version of him which is bad he then noticed Amy was with him.

"Ohh no" the future Doctor said

"Somebody please explain what is going on and why are their two Doctor's" Amy said looking both at the Doctor's

Past Doctor stepped forward and began to spoke "I think this Doctor" he pointed to his future self "Is well me the future me"

It was the future Doctor turned to spoke "But were not suppose to be here it will cause a paradox like the size of Belgium" he cried

"If your me why am I wearing that?" the past doctor said pointing to his future self clothes

"I look cool" he said still grinning at himself

"At least you still keep the bowtie"

"Bowties are.." the future self said

"And always will be..." the past self finish his sentences

"Cool" they both said at the same time and they both straighten their bowties

"Wow I look old" the past self exclaimed "How old are you?"

"Spoilers" The future Doctor answered

"Are travelling with the Doctor?" Amy asked Clara

"Yup" Clara answered

"If you're the Doctor from the future then where am I?" she asked "The future me what happen?"

The Future Doctor frown at Amy's question, he couldn't tell her what happened to her. So he just walked toward her and began hugging her

"All I tell you is that I miss you and your happy" he said then he let her go

"Is that mean you left me" Amy said

The Doctor didn't answered her question, the past Doctor also wondered what happened to Amy but foreknowledge is too dangerous so he began to spoke up

"Amy I think we should go, where not suppose to know your future" he said

"No" she shouted "I promised I'll travel with you forever so where am I?

The future Doctor didn't answered her, while Clara watched Amy demanding his answer, Clara knew the Doctor is right she's not suppose to know their own future it's possible that Amy might changed her future and that would mean she never meet the Doctor. Clara didn't want that to happen she would fade from existence

"Amy you are happy that's all I could tell you but One day you'll understand about this" the future Doctor said then he turned to his younger self

"Don't travel alone" he said to himself

"But Doctor, I thought will be together forever. I waited for you" she said

"You will, just go to him and continue your adventure" he said to her

"Atleast tell me one thing" Amy said "Did I leave you?"

The Doctor didn't want to tell her she died and left him so he instead answered her

"Amy the reason why people stopped travelling with me" he knew Amy asked him why couldn't she travel with him forever he remembered that she asked him why can't she travel with him forever, he remembered when he was young she asked him, so he decided to answer a different question

"Amy do you remembered that you asked me why you can't travel with me forever?" he asked

Amy remembered that, it was about 30 minutes ago, so she just nodded

"Because you age, you'll grew old but I'll still stay this young forever, I'll watch you grow old right in front of my eyes and you'll die at old age, I can't bear to see that. all I could tell you is that you'll understand one day and I promise you that I will never be alone" the future Doctor said then he looked at Clara he then looked back at Amy

"Remember Amy, you promise me that I will never be alone"

Amy was shocked she didn't know what to say she then started to cried so the Past Doctor walked towards her and began to take her to the Tardis while crying in her Doctor's chest

As the past Doctor and Amy walked away from Clara and the future, the Future Doctor began to stared at them Clara walked beside him and looked at him Clara asked

"What happen to her?" Clara asked looking at her Doctor

The Doctor turned to her with a small smile "She's happy" he said

That's all the Doctor could say to Clara, he didn't want to tell her about her death because it hurts so much to him.

So Clara decided to walk the Doctor to the Tardis before the Doctor could enter he looked back at his Mad and Impossible Amelia Pond crying at him, he felt guilty he wished he could changed the past but that doesn't matter anymore that was the past.

"Goodbye Pond" he said

That was the last time he ever saw his precious pond ever again, he then walked to his tardis and shut the Door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignore this...


End file.
